yukkiifandomcom-20200216-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is the red-haired king of Rohon, the biggest demonic kingdom in the Great Desert. He is one of the First Demons spawned for eternal life by Lucifer himself. Unlike most other great demons who settled in other dimensions, young Asmodeus chose the land of mortals as his permanent home. The Great Desert Over centuries he turned a vast territory into an ever expanding desert, since the desert climate was the only climate in which the body of a demon felt good. Surely the old inhabitants had to be removed from the land before turning it to a desert, that's why demons are hated quite a lot by many mortal races, and are known to foreigners mostly as aggressive occupants. The desert grew so big that some demonic settlements started to declare independence, in the end the Great Desert included a handful of kingdoms, the original kingdom of Asmodeus becoming just one of many. Recently Asmodeus decided to bring back the solidity of his kingdom and unite (read: conquer) all the demonic territories to return his kingdom's former glory. Royal Life Of course, demons are not only warriors but they have a very refined side too, and king Asmodeus in particular is quite far from being a brute. He possesses a great collection of the most beautiful things from all over the world, gathering only what he truly likes and not just whatever that shines. His harem of slaves of both genders is so blindingly beautiful that even the king himself doesn't dare to enter the harem and see so many beautiful youths at once. So they dance for him, one at a time, in his throne room during his 10-minute breaks from work. He then picks the one he liked best for the nighttime. The King's Lovers Asmodeus is often called the Demon of Lust for so many reasons, from his extremely revealing attire, to his neverending love for all kinds of exciting pleasures and seductive performances of his very charming slaves. While most of his slaves only knew the king for a night or two, he also had some more long-term lovers. One of them was Lilith, a charming bellydancer with a long red hair which made her look quite a lot like a young female version of the king himself. Recently the king is quite obsessed with Arcus, a young man whom the king first saw inside his recurring dreams of a beautiful dancer who could do fantastic things with his flexible body. Shortly after these dreams Asmodeus conquered another small kingdom and there he suddenly recognized the subject of his dreams in Arcus, the prince of that small land. Arcus was enslaved and his body was trained to do what the king wanted to see. By sheer coincidence, to become flexible was Arcus's own childhood dream, which he couldn't realize because of his royal status, so basically Asmodeus gave him the greatest gift by taking away his royalty and giving to him what he truly wanted in life. Arcus felt ashamed for loving his slaver but eventually he decided to be honest and gave all his best to the king. Category:Characters